She's Golden
by Kootie Bomb
Summary: Kisshu thinks Purin has very pretty hair. -KisshuxPurin oneshot, for MewMidnight's Crack Couplings Contest-


**Title:** She's Golden  
**Author:** Kootie Bomb**  
Genre:** Friendship  
**Rating: **K+  
**Fandom:** Tokyo Mew Mew  
**Pairing(s):** KishxPurin...and a light, totally random, one sentence of IchigoxPai  
**Summary:** Kisshu thinks Purin has very pretty hair.  
**Inspiration: **dunno. I just really adore Kish...and I really adore Pudding...so, yeah.  
**Disclaimer: **Anything Tokyo Mew Mew (doesn't) belongs to me.

* * *

"No, no, Kish-onii-chan!" Purin Fong squeaked, waving away Kisshu's hands from her hair, demonstrating once more, "It's like this, nanoda..."

The alien sat back, watching the little blonde twirl her fingers about her hair, making one of the four perfect, short braids and clipping it securely with a little rubber band. They sat on the beach - it was a beautiful summer day, the Mews decided to take a little vacation, and since Kisshu is still quite the stalker, he found out, and alerted Pai and Tart about the little outing. After playing a bit of bothering-Pai-until-he-finally-gives-in, the alien trio teleported to the familiar green and blue planet.

Kish had never been to an Earth beach without the cause being the destruction of humanity, so he was intrigued. Tart was still young and curious, so he wanted to see it too. Pai was very...Pai about it. He came around eventually, though (not really, he just didn't want to put up with Kish and Tart's pestering).

The day was coming to a close. Ichigo was by the snack bar, swooning over a shirtless Pai, with a weirded-out Retasu sitting next to her. Zakuro and Mint were watching the last rays of sunlight in their beach chairs, not far from where Kisshu, Purin, and Taruto sat by the shore.

Kish sat behind Purin, trying to braid her damp hair. Normally, he would've been hovering over Ichigo's head, flirting shamelessly. But the little blonde Mew wouldn't let go of him, and the alien was too tired to put up a fight. Tart laid in the sand next to them, snoozing peacefully.

"Now you try, nanoda!" Purin chirped, handing Kisshu a hair tie. He inspected it closely - it had a small charm dangling from it. An infernal-looking white kitten head with a pink bow over one ear. Purin turned slightly, and giggled at Kisshu's expression, "That's _Hello Kitty_. She's Purin's favorite, nanoda."

"Don't move your head," Kisshu snapped, and Purin quickly looked forward again, eager to see the result of Kish's attempt of braiding her hair for the umpteenth time. The green-haired alien took a breath, taking three, thin locks of blonde hair and fumbling with them for a moment, cringing inwardly when Purin would flinch at the times when he would tug at her hair to hard in his silly attempts to tighten the plait with every twist of her had too-pretty hair. Golden, very smooth hair. It usually had more volume, put the water had plastered it to her forehead. Still - it was very pretty.

Crossing the left and middle locks of hair over each other, Kisshu tied the remaining hair with the little _Hello Kitty_ hair band. He compared his braid to the one Purin had put up. His wasn't as perfect, but it still looked nice. Content, he started with the next braid. By the time he was finished with the fourth and final braid, he felt like he was a braiding expert. He cast a fleeting glance at the snoozing Tart. He had a lot of hair. Opportunities, opportunities...

Purin's hand brushing against his broke him out of his thoughts - she prodded at her braids, and looked at her reflection in a bucket of water (what they were using as a mirror). She laughed, flying to her feet in glee, her furry monkey tail popping out and almost beating Kish in the face. She hopped up and down, waving her arms in excitement (yes, Tart was still able to sleep through all of this), her monkey ears also appearing. Kisshu raised an eyebrow quizzically. Did that happen to all Mews when they get excited?

The little blonde threw her arms around Kish's neck, "Kisshu-onii-chan! You did it, you did it, you did it, _NA-NO-DAAAA_! Purin is so happy for you, 'no-da! YayYayYay-nanodaaa!"

Kish let out a little laugh, though a bit overwhelmed by Purin's hype. He paused only for two seconds as Purin pressed her lips against the corner of his mouth before she grabbed Taruto's hands, jerking him from his slumber, and swinging around, the brunet-alien flying around with her. She repeated rapidly, over and over, "He did it! He did it, nanoda!"

Kish snorted as Purin danced towards the small cabana, where the other Mews were beginning to pack up (dragging Tart with her, who had no idea what was going on, despite being he was present for the event). He dumped the water out of the bucket, picking up his shirt that he had discarded before when Tart, Purin, and him had gone swimming, and brushed the sand off of his pants, gliding towards the commotion Purin had started.

She was such a golden girl.

* * *

**I like it, I guess. It's not completely bad, is it? I don't think it makes too much sense. But, well, it's a crack pairing and they're not supposed to make sense. **

**Alrighty, then - this is for MewMidnight's 'Crack Couples Competition'. I just beat the deadline, I believe =] I few things to say on this - first off, I used Pudding and Lettuce's actual Japanese names (Retasu and Purin), because I think those are insanely cute. Second, I'm not sure if Purin is eight-years-old or ten-years-old, but please picture her as a ten-year-old in this...it'll make Kisshu seem less pedophilic. Third...actually, there is no third. Just first and second. Cheyeah.**

**Hope you liked it, everyone! I would've posted this much earlier...but my fanfiction-uploady-thingie has not been working properly. Meh.**

**love, **

**KB  
**


End file.
